


Didn't Love Me

by SupernaturalLover19



Category: DCU (Comics), Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Betrayal, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is So Done, Cheating, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Game: Mortal Kombat 11, Hurt Jason Todd, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd is Bad at Feelings, Marriage, Please Don't Hate Me, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover19/pseuds/SupernaturalLover19
Summary: Jason and The Reader have been a relationship for three years now until the reader catches Jason cheating on her. After The Breakup Y/n moves on to Johnny Cage who defeated Shinnok in Mortal Kombat.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Reader, Johnny Cage/You
Kudos: 1





	Didn't Love Me

I'm home Jason, You said.

Weird. He always answers when I get home, You said.

You walk upstairs to your guy's bedroom.

You were about to open the door when you heard a moan coming from inside the door.

Go Faster, A Girl Voice said.

You feel you're heartbreaking right now.

How could Jason do this to you?

You grab your purse and keys.

You look one more time before you walk out the door and out of Jason's life.

Hello, I'm here to join the special forces, You said.

Welcome Ms, Sonya asked?

Doherty, You said.

Welcome board Ms. Doherty, Mr. Cage here will be helping you with your training, Sonya said.

Hello, I'm Johnny and I will help you with your training, He said.

Hi, I'm Y/n and I can't wait to start.

Tell me Y/n, Why do you want to join the special forces, Johnny asked?

My Dad Thomas was in the army and I want to follow in his footsteps and get away from my ex-boyfriend Jason, You said.

Let's get started then, Johnny said .


End file.
